Different Worlds
by orangepillow
Summary: Harvey and Jessica, begins at Harvard Law School 1993
1. Chapter 1

[This story based on Harvey and Jessica from Suits. The beginning of the story start with them both at Harvard Law School in 1993. Hope you enjoy this :) x Disclaimer: Apologies in advance, for any errors.] 

As Fall rolled around Jessica found herself back at Harvard law for her second year, after a summer spent in New York and a family vacation to Hawaii, she was ready to hit the ground running. Although she was never really a society kind of girl somehow, she was roped into handing out leaflets for the law society on Harvard campus, at the start of the university year.

After helping her friends clear up their stand she lugged the box of leftover flyers to her car, seems as she was heading straight back to the apartment to get started on unpacking her room. Boxes in hand she walked back to her car with a helping hand from Quinton. He was a great guy perfect husband material (her father would love him…and he did) but before they became an item they were just friends and that's the way Jessica intended it to stay, He was in the third year of his residency and very seriousness about how his life was going to pan out. He wanted to be married straight after she left college and start having kids straight away (he was looking for a housewife). This was not what Jessica had wanted, well not in her near future. She placed the box on the roof of the car, so she could unlock the car, he popped the two boxes he was carrying on the floor.

"I'm just going to get some cash from the ATM" he said before jogging across the street.

Harvey, keys in hand walked towards his car, heading out to grab some extra stuff for the party the basketball team were throwing. Harvey had just begun his first year at Harvard law after completing an undergraduate degree in business. He was wearing a white t-shirt, slim fit black denim jeans slightly lying over his black boots with a pair of all black sunglasses and his hair quaffed back, even back in 1993 Harvey was all about his style. He paused as he begun to unlock his car giving a glance over at Jessica, catching his eye in an instant.

"need any help?" he offered with a smile as she finished placing the first box in the car.

Jessica looked over her shoulder before pulling the rest of her body out of the car, she let out a slight sigh and flipped her hair back behind her shoulders, those boxes where pretty heavy.

"Yeah sure" she said with a smile. She had to admit he was cute.

Harvey placed the boxes into the car.

"Thanks"

"Don't worry about it"

"Is that your car?" Jessica said pointing to the car that was slightly blocking her in

"Yes" he said with a smile across his face. (Even back then Harvey had a way with women even at 22). It was probably his boyish charm but that wasn't a pick-up line from Jessica.

"Do mind moving it, you're blocking me in"

"Oh" he paused "I will but under one condition. I'd like you to come to a party I'm having tonight"

Jessica let out a light laugh "you're inviting me to a party? I don't even know your name"

Harvey offered his hand out for a handshake "Harvey Specter" he said with a smirk.

She let out a small grin rolling her eyes slightly, before accepting the handshake "Jessica Pearson"

"Well Jessica Pearson you are officially invited to my party tonight at the basketball-"

"Your part of the basketball team" she was shocked

He laughed "you seem shocked?"

"Just surprised"

"so, can I guarantee your attendance?"

"I can't make any promises"

Before Harvey could throw back a quippy response Quinton returned.

"you ready to go?"

Jessica looked over Harvey's shoulder "yeah just waiting for this guy to move his car" she said looking back at Harvey with a smirk on her face.

Harvey let out a small smile before walking back to his car and driving off.

Harvey had realised who Jessica was, knowing he had seen her before she was living with twins Toni and Michelle. Toni was the deputy chair of the law society and Michelle was the event coordinator and they were also both cheerleaders. They had once thrown a party last year at their accommodation, Harvey only went for a bit at that point he was working a lot of double shift to pay for his university fees.

"Wait, Harvey asked you to go to the party tonight?" Toni asked cutting Jessica off

"Yeah"

"so why are you not dressed"

"because I'm not going"

"oh my god Jessica come on, you haven't been to one event this year since we have been back, you used to come out with us every night"

"we have only been back for two weeks what's your point?"

"we miss the wild Jessica" Toni and Michelle blurted out at the same time.

Jessica laughed "I just want to stay in tonight there is nothing wrong with that?"

They both sighed "since you have been seeing Quinton you've become boring"

Jessica rolled her eyes "there is no Quinton and I, we're just friends" that was a slight truth they hadn't really put a label on what they were doing, they had been on a couple of dates-ish and hung out a lot, but Jessica didn't want what he wanted. And if she was honest he had been different, he was the kind of guy that preferred when she didn't let her wild side out too often. Although he seemed quite serious to others, around her they had a lot of fun and before he was so focused he was just a fun as the next uni guy, that how she met him, they were at a typical frat party and they were drunk off their faces, but med school had made him a more serious person, which is understandable and he was also two years older than Jessica.

Jessica looked at them blankly before smiling "Fine I'll see, but can I just finish what I'm doing first?"

They both jumped up and down a bit "woohoo"

They all laughed "I'll meet you guys there"

"See you later jess. You better show up" they shot as they left her room.

Just before Harvey could knock Toni and Michelle opened the door.

"Harvey, what brings you here?" Michelle said with a slight flirty tone

The party had started over an hour ago and it was getting packed, but he noticed that Jessica wasn't there, and Harvey was not one to be stood up, so he took it upon himself to charm Jessica into going. He always got what or who he set his sights on.

He smirked they clearly knew who he was here for they just wanted him to admit it

"is Jessica in?"

"Yeah she is" after a small pause she continued "we are already late to your party as you can tell, so we are off" Michelle said

"You might as well sit inside and wait for her" Toni said before stepping aside to let him in. she called back telling Jessica someone was waiting for her before closing the door and leaving.

"who?" Jessica shot back but she received no response, but the front door shut.

Jessica sighed, she had just gotten off the phone with Quinton letting him know she was going to have to reschedule there night and that she felt like a bad friend, because in all honesty she had been slacking in that department. Putting on her shorts she paired them with a cropped strip top and a pair of timberland's, she left her hair the same and minimal makeup as how it was in the day. She grabbed her stuff before heading into the living space.

To her surprise their Harvey was sat on the couch. Dressed similarly to how was a few hours ago but all-black, with a silver pendant necklace and a few rings.

"Isn't there a party you should be hosting?"

Harvey turned around stunned by how gorgeous she looked. There was a slight pause between her question and his response

Jessica's small laugh snapped him back into reality. She had noticed him staring

"there is, but the guest of honour was nowhere to be found"

She smiled "well I guess you found her"

"and it looks like she was on her way after all" he said with a smirk

"so instead of calling a cab, I can take you"

She grabbed her key and out the door they went. She wasn't quite sure what it was about Harvey that made she so comfortable around him, as much as she could be a wildcard she would have never been so relaxed if it had been any other guy hardly knew stopping by her place and taking her to his own party.

The party was in full swing and drinks where flowing Jessica went in as said her hello's to her friends that were not too drunk before walking into the kitchen to get herself a drink. She took a sip of what Toni had poured her. (Ewww!) he facial expression gave it all way. Jessica could drink but there was something about vodka she couldn't stand.

Harvey laughed "do you want a real drink?"

"what? do have brandy?" she gave a flirtatious smile

"As a matter of fact, I do" he took her by the hand a lead her to his room door.

He pulled out his room key and unlocked the door. Jessica suddenly felt a bit off centre about Harvey's intention. She pauses a beat before entering the room. Harvey pulled out a bottle from under his bed, before grabbing her cup and tossing the content out his window. "Heyy" the guy below shouted as it landed on him. They both laughed as stepped back from the window out of sight from the gigantic jock that stood below them. Harvey poured them both a drink.

"I would have never taken you for a girl that drinks brandy"

"I'm full of surprises" Jessica said as she walked over to Harvey's records

"you're a jazz fan?"

"I'm full of surprises" he smirked Harvey walked over to her.

"I love this album" Jessica said within her hand

"you can borrow it if you like"

"I would but I broke my record player last year and I just forgot to buy another one"

"you should come by and we can listen to it one of these days"

They both looked at each other small flirtatious smiles on their faces

Jessica pulled them out of there gaze "we should get back to the party"

Harvey nodded before finishing off his drink, he topped up his drink and then Jessica's before the left is room to re-join the party. Harvey locked his door and before she knew it they were nearly tackled by their friends. "Jessica where have you been hiding come on let's dance" Jessica gave Harvey a smile before being dragged off by her friends and not long after Harvey was made to chug a few drinks in order to get him as intoxicated as everyone else. The night ended with them both staying with their friend all drunk and happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey and Jessica started to spend more time together they were virtually in each other's pockets, this didn't please Harvey on and off again girlfriend Scottie who seemed to think he had a thing for Jessica. He did but felt that Jessica wasn't interested, as she spent a lot of time with her 'friend' Quinton. Despite this he always made time for Jessica whenever he had it. She made him smile and laugh in ways he had never before and the fact she loved sports, jazz music and brown liquor intrigued him even more, they had this natural chemistry that was undeniable.

Jessica sat on the bleacher watching Harvey finish his basketball training, she would never normally meet him there, but her lecture ended early, so she thought I couldn't hurt, forgetting that it was what all the 'girlfriends' did, so random stares where in order.

James nudged Harvey. "hey, Jessica is here" Harvey looked up from tying his laces passing Jessica a cheeky smile.

"There is no way you landed Jessica" James said still in shock she had turned up. (for the past week or two his friend had been pressing him on their relationship)

"I told you we are just friends"

"yeah all my girl-'friends' just show up to basketball practice" he said as he threw up quotation marks.

Harvey smirked before jogging off to join in the cool down.

Once practice was done Harvey grabbed his gym bag from, said goodbye to the boys who made a few joke and remarks about him leaving for Jessica, to which he laughed off.

He stepped up the bleacher to where Jessica sat. she looked great, she wore a pair of high-waisted jeans with a V-neck t-shirt tucked in with a backpack hanging off on the shoulder and her hair curly.

"ready to go" Harvey said as he spun the basketball on his finger.

"yeah" Jessica said as she stood up.

Although it was early autumn the weather was still warm, so they walked back to Harvey's laughing and joking in the late afternoon light.

Harvey flung his bag on the floor of his room.

"I'm just gonna take a shower" he said before slipping into his bathroom.

Jessica nodded as she eased her hands into her pockets, she leisurely walked over to Harvey's records and selected an album placing it on the record player, the music began to play, she wondered around his room before taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

It wasn't long before Harvey emerged from the bathroom, in his rush to get in the shower he left his t-shirt on his bed. Stepping out of the bathroom shirtless with a pair of fresh black basketball shorts on and socks, his hair still a bit wet from the shower.

Harvey gave a smile as he realised Jessica was checking him out.

"can you pass me my shirt?" Harvey pointed to his shirt on his bed

"oh yeah…sure" snapping her back into reality, she tossed him his t-shirt.

Harvey flipped the record then moved to sit next to her, this song was slow smooth and deep. Harvey looked at Jessica they both held a gaze before Harvey moved in for a kiss, it was soft and sweet. He pulled back from the kiss to see Jessica's reaction her eyes peeled open slowly. The kiss was expected but the feeling it gave her wasn't, it sent a wave of emotion through her body. Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips before she knew it she was kissing him, she pulled him in closer. Harvey leaned in further, he broke the kiss and pulled back a bit looking her in the eye reassuring himself that's she wanted this. He took a breath before placing a kiss on her neck. Jessica's bit her lip as her hands roamed through Harvey's hair while he kissed and sucked on her neck. He pulled up from the kiss to pull off his top and letting it fall to the floor. They rolled over swapping positions. Harvey eyed Jessica as she pulled off her t-shirt, he lent up to kiss her, the continued to undress as they moved so Jessica lay on her back. She gasped as he entered her, Harvey bitting his lip as he felt her enclose around him. Jessica wrapped her legs around him pushing him deeper inside, making every stroke slow. The moment was sensual as the moaned and groaned breathlessly, it was a breathtakingly pure intimate moment.

They lay intertwined in the bed sheets Jessica's head on his chest and Harvey's arm wrapped around her. Silence filled the room, shortly broken by a knock-on Harvey's bedroom door.

"Yo, Harrrrrrr-veyyyyyyyy" James shouted.

After no response, he tried again "Yo, Harv"

Harvey threw on his clothes, so he could open the door, Jessica covered herself with his bed sheets. He opened the door slightly, so James couldn't see into his room.

"what do you want?"

James looked at Harvey suspiciously "why you being weird bro, open the door" he pauses "ohhhhhh"

Harvey slide out of his room, James stepped back as Harvey came out of his room, he smirked.

"What?"

"You hit it? didn't you?"

"Shhh, lower your voice?"

James patted Harvey on his shoulder.

Harvey rolled his eyes "what do you want?"

"just wanted to let you know we are going out for pizza"

"that all you wanted, go away" he said before turning around to go back into his room

Harvey paused before walking back into his room, to his surprise he saw Jessica dressed and putting her shoes on.

"You're leaving already?"

"I've got an assignment due tomorrow, so I'm… ermmm I've got to finish it tonight"

Harvey nodded

"see you Harv"

He flopped back on to his bed, once the door shut behind Jessica.

Her leaving so abruptly was awkward to say the least but he was sure of one thing, that their relationship was forever changed.

* * *

Jessica snuck back into the apartment quietly as possible sneaking past Toni's room

"Jess!" she jumped, startled by the calling of her name she dropped her keys.

"oh my god" she said picking up her keys and opening her bedroom door

Toni followed her in "why so jumpy?" with an inquisitive look on her face

"maybe because you were shouting down the hallway?"

"or you are hiding something? Sneaking in at all time of the night?"

"at all times of the night? It's 9 pm"

"So, where were you?" Toni knew exactly where she was but goading Jessica was very amusing.

"You know exactly where I was, with Harvey" her voice trailed off and she avoided any eye contact Toni threw her way.

"YOU SLEPT WITH HIM"

Before she could utter another word Toni continued.

"oh my god, you really did"

She slumped down onto her bed "I know" placing her hands on her face "I'm an idiot"

Toni when and sat next to her "awwww Jess, this is good now you know what everyone else was thinking. Which is that you too obviously like each other, so what's the problem?"

"the problem is we can't go back, we can't just be friends now"

"is that what you want?"

"I don't know, we work really well together but-"

"critical thinking is defiantly one of you strong suits and as a future lawyer it will serve you well, but you can't look at a relationship that way, if you could you would be with Quinton and that's something you don't want. And if Harvey for fills your emotional need then why not take a run at it you clearly really like him and him you"

Jessica sighed "you're right"

Toni looked at Jessica in shock "I'm right for a change. Wow I guess the student has become the teacher"

They both laughed

"now all the serious stuff is over… was it good?"

Jessica got up from the bed "I'm not even entertaining this conversation"

"it was, wasn't it? How big?"

She smiled before gesturing a large distance between her index fingers

"Jessica Pearson"

Michelle walked in "what are you two giggling about"

"Jessica slept with Harvey and by the look on her face and that glow it was mind blowing"

"No? really?" her face shocked. "How big?" Jessica smiled "Jessica Pearson"

She rolled her eyes as she smiled

"So, where does that leave you two?"

"I don't know"

"you didn't talk about after?"

"Well…. I left"

"YOU LEFT?" Michelle and Toni said in unison.

"probably wasn't the best idea but I didn't know what to say"

"well you don't just leave, poor guy"

Toni and Jessica both threw Michelle a look

"I'm just saying, he probably thinks you thought the sex sucked"

"it did not"

"we know" they gestured at the evident glow on her.

* * *

"why are you moping around, you just bagged the girl?" Jake said as he sat down on the couch next to Harvey

"Did I? she just got up and left"

"did you under perform? Is that possible for the great Harvey Specter?" a smirk on Jake's face appeared. "no, but seriously, did she have a good time or was it just one sided?"

"No" he paused "she had a good time"

"just good?"

"you know what I mean"

"So, what then?"

"I don't know, it's like she just changed" Harvey paused. "We went from having this amazing connection, this great moment and then nothing"

"go talk to her because I can tell you one thing you're smitten"

* * *

A few days passed neither of them sure what to say to one another, so they didn't. Jessica would often play that day over in her mind trying to decide how she felt but whether she would admit it or not she liked Harvey and wanted more from their situation but Harvey was never the settling down type and she couldn't go through another heartbreak but there was no going back now their friendship was forever changed.

Harvey wasn't sure what he was feel, he cared about her a lot and had never felt this way about anyone before but one thing he defiantly knew was that he had had enough, of the radio silence. Today was the day, grabbing his jacket before heading over to Jessica's. Stood at the buzzers, his heart racing as he hesitated before pressing the buzzer.

"hello?"

He was relieved it was Jessica and not one of her flat mates.

"Hey Jess" her heart skipped a beat

"I think we should talk"

"errrm I'll be down in a sec" she braced herself before stepping out of her building

They had now strolled on to campus, the silence between them was deafening, neither of them knowing how to approach the conversation.

"so, we are just going to walk around all night?" Jessica said sarcastically with a smile breaking the quiet.

Harvey smiled letting out a small breath of air.

"So, I…" they both began at the same time

Smiling as they both simultaneously paused "carry on" Jessica offered.

Harvey cleared his throat and Jessica took a deep breath preparing herself for what was to come.

"I've been thinking... you know after… ermm what happened. And I ermm" Harvey stumbled over his words. Before pausing. He took her hands in his as the continued

"I like you Jess, a lot and I want us to give this thing we have a shot. I know i'm not the typical Harvard husband material guy but I think we would be great together"

Jessica let out a deep breath one she had no idea she was holding. She closed the small distance between them sweetly kissing him on the lips. "I'd like that" she said looking him deeply in his eyes. Harvey smiled before lightly placing his hands on either side of her face and kissing her.


	3. Chapter 3

The last two months had been great, everything had seemed to fall right into place. Winter arrived quickly and they were both heading back to New York, to spend Christmas at home.

This was one of Jessica's favourite holidays, not so much for Harvey, but he partook in all the pre-Christmas activities she asked him to. He helped Jessica decorate the apartment while her flatmates were out of town, which he ended up enjoying a lot. For Harvey events with his whole family was around, made him uncomfortable because of the secret he was keeping from his father, which recently had put a massive strain on his relationship with his parent.

Harvey had driven them back to New York a day or so before, which Jessica had protested as she would have preferred a 1hr flight than a 4hr drive back to Harvey's family home in Riverside NY, he pulled up to Jessica's drive in the Hampton's and his eyes widened. He had seen her parents' usual home, their apartment on the upper east side but this house was something else. Jessica had mentioned her family spent a lot of their Christmas and summers up here, with most of her extended family. Harvey knew that her parents were both successful, but he never knew to what extent till now. The white house, he now understood why people who had been to Jessica's home called it the white house. The place was grand and as white as snow with perfectly cut hedges and foliage surrounding it, which had been dusted with a blanket of snow from the December weather.

He stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt slightly mesmerised before jumping out the car and helping Jessica with her bags.

"I'll see you later then?" Jessica said as she placed the last of her bags inside the house"

"yeah"

"don't be late" she said before kissing him.

"I won't. I promise" he said before heading off

Tonight, was the night, the first time Harvey would be meeting Jessica's parents. It had been playing on his mind for weeks and it was too late to back out now. Initially this wasn't Jessica's idea, she had told Harvey several time that, her parent weren't the easiest people, who would most likely pull their 3 month relationship apart and she wasn't done with their honeymoon stage yet, but since she had met Harvey's parents (although on accident) who hadn't stopped talking about her, he was itching for her to introduce him to the family. The weight on the evening had begun to dawn on him and he had a feeling he wasn't going to get the same reaction his parent had towards Jessica, her Mother was going to be the easiest to "woo" but her Father not so much, Jessica was a daddy's girl, she could do no wrong in his eyes (other than study law instead of becoming a doctor), which meant he was going to get grilled, Alan wanted nothing less than perfection for his little girl.

Harvey stood in the mirror checking his outfit, he had on a navy suit with a burgundy tie and medium brown dress shoes, he'd remembered that Jessica was wearing burgundy and thought it would be smart to have his tie match her dress. The suit fit slightly too big, but he looked dashing as always. He was defiantly anxious but knew he had the tools to make her parents like him at least.

He rang the doorbell before clearing his throat. Jessica opened the door to see Harvey perfectly on time, dressed as smart as ever with two bouquets of flowers in his hand, red roses for Jessica and white lilies for her mother.

Harvey looked at Jessica and smiled, she looked stunning. "You look beautiful" Harvey said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you" she blushed slightly as she gave a smile before taking the flowers.

"you nervous?"

"should I be?"

"No, I'm sure they're going to like you"

"your Mom maybe but your Dad," he said in a hushed voice

"Jessica" her mother strode gracefully into the main entrance "this must be Harvey"

"it a pleasure to meet you Ms Pearson" he said shaking her hand before handing her the lilies

"Oh, why thank you, these are my favourite. I'll just go and place these in some water" as she walked off, then stopping momentarily "Jess your father is in his office, you should let him know our guest has arrived"

"Yes, mother" Jessica took a deep breath before taking Harvey's hand and walking to his office.

They pause, just as Jessica was about to knock Harvey let go of her hand

"what are you doing?" she looked at him slightly confused

"I don't know? I feel like we shouldn't touch" Harvey said slightly anxious

Jessica let out a small laugh "All right then"

Before she could knock her father open the door

"Jessica" a smile on his face as he pulled her in for a hug

"Daddddd" she cleared her throat "dad this is Harvey my-"

"the guy distracting my little girl from university" he offered out his hand

"yes, I mean no." Harvey cleared his throat "pleasure to meet you sir" taking his hand a firmly shaking it.

Stepping past them he said "well we should be getting to dinner"

They were now on to dessert and it was going well, to Jessica's disbelief her father had been relatively well behaved.

"so Harvey how far do you live from here?"

"about 30 minutes away"

"I take it you drove? so that's your 1968 black Chevrolet Camaro, outside? How'd you afford a car like that?"

"Dad!" Jessica said shock in her voice

"it's a fair question, I didn't grow up in a mansion." Harvey let out a light laugh before noticing, Jessica's mother giving a smile, slightly amused, Jessica shaking her head and her father not so amused "My dad's best friend is a mechanic, who buys and sell cars, he gave it to me at a discounted price. To be honest it wasn't worth much as it should have because the engine was a piece of… errrm you know wasn't running, so after school, he would come by and help me fix it up"

"so, you a hard worker, do you have any plans for a future in law?"

"I'd probably go corporate or work for the DA's office"

"helping the rich stay rich, by taking from the poor type of work"

"well, I'm not really a probono kind of guy" Harvey joked

"strange policy for a guy who came from nothing"

"Dad"

"it's all right Jessica" he paused "did you save many lives when you were a plastic surgeon or was it help the rich spend their money kind of work?"

"Harvey!"

"no, I'm sorry Alan, I was out of line"

"you damn right you were out of line, I think it best if you leave"

"you can't be serious?" Jessica added

"he will not come into my house and disrespect me"

Jessica began to speak before being cut off by her mother "I think its best if he goes, it will give everyone a chance to cool off"

"I'm going to go Jess" Harvey stood up from the table "Thank you for the meal and having me over Mr and Mrs Pearson"

Jessica cleared her throat before placing her napkin in her plate and stand-up once Harvey had left the room "you don't have to like him, but you could have tried"

"he's not good enough" he father standing his ground

Harvey grabbed his car key and jacket before opening the front door

"Hey, wait a second" Jessica called from the foyer

"I'm sorry Jess, I lost my cool and that wasn't okay"

"you're damn right, you lost your cool. What were you thinking? That man is my father and I know he can be petulant at times but, you could have handled it better"

"I tried, I apologised, you could have at least stood up for me"

"As a matter of fact, I did because I love you but I'm not about to pick sides between you and my father Harvey, I won't do it"

Harvey slightly dumbfound stared at Jessica. He had said I love you about a month ago and hadn't gotten a response, she seemed to glaze past it, as she did with everything, she didn't what to talk about. Harvey has sussed that when this happened, she was either scared of being vulnerable, losing a discussion or was 'ignoring' a problem she didn't have time to deal with.

After a long pause, a confused Jessica broke the silence "what?"

"no, nothing you just told me you love me"

She smiled rolling her eyes "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here"

"this is a serious conversation because I said it a month ago and you never said it back"

The realisation hit her "no I did not"

He kissed her "say it again"

"I love you"

Stopping the kiss, she smiled "you better go before you get me in trouble"

They kissed once more before she closes the door behind Harvey.

* * *

They decide to take a second shot at "meet the parent" on New Year's Eve. It was going well Alan had been polite and respectful, while Harvey had gelled well with the rest of her family. Things were going smoothly and Harvey had begun to relax slightly joining her father in his study for a glass of scotch.

"so why my daughter? Why Jessica?"

"other than the fact she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she makes me smile, she is far more intelligent than I am, she make me what to do better, be better and I'm a better man because of her" a smile lit up on his face as he spoke about her. Harvey paused.

"Can I be frank? Why don't you think I am the man for her?"

"you strike me as a man who has no regard for the rules, for structure. You act before you think and would rather ask for forgiveness rather than permission and that's my problem. She is a lot more caring than she lets on and her veil of strength, wither when she is around you. I can tell you love her, but she has worked too hard, to have a man stray her away from her path, to- to engulf her"

"I do love her, more than I think she may every love me and don't think anyone could engulf Jessica Pearson"

"be that as it may, you are not the man for her, she needs stability, someone who is dependable, not a project, or a man that she will have to carry"

"for the record, I might have come from nothing, but I don't plan on staying there"

"was this before or after you met Jessica?"

Harvey scoffed "is this the part where you offer me money to leave her?"

Alan smiled "by the look on your face you wouldn't take it and I could and would never do that to her"

"what are you saying, sir?"

"to tread lightly," he said as he patted Harvey on the back. "I think we should get back"

Harvey took his drink and walked out the deck taking a deep breath in of the cold winter air, looking out into the garden.

Jessica wrapped her shawl around herself shielding her from the cold air.

"you all right?"

"Yeah, getting some air"

"how did it go?"

"what?"

"your one to one with Dr Alan Pearson"

Harvey gave a light chuckle "I think he likes me"

"Uhhh, is that right?"

"It went well"

"that's all I'm getting?"

"that is all I'm going to say" a smirk on his face

"so are you going to stop staring into the distance out here and come inside before the count down so I can get my new year's kiss or- "

Harvey gave a loose smile

"are you sure you are all right?"

Harvey began to speak before being cut off by Leah.

"You two might want to stop being gross, everyone is coming out for the fireworks, also Jess Mom wants you help bring the chairs and fireworks out"

Jessica smiled rolled her eyes at her sister "and what are you doing?"

"delegating," she said with a bright smile before heading back inside.

"could you get the fireworks? While I help out with the chairs?"

"Ermm Jess" she turned to face him

"yeah"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" at that moment Harvey had decided he wasn't going to share what happened between him and Alan, as not to drive a wedge between Jessica and her father

"okay" she smiled giving him a knowing look.

They welcomed the new year with a countdown kiss and watching the fireworks erupt in the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

_[Heyy, I've finally uploaded this chapter and the next on should follow soon :). Thanks for all the reviews]_

* * *

Over the last 5 month their relationship has been quite turbulent, between their schedules and constant arguing there had barely been any time for them to just be them and the cracks were beginning to show. Tonight, had been date night and surprising it was running smooth, they had settled on heading home after dinner and staying in making the most of their time together instead of heading out with their friends.

"we will have the whole day tomorrow, we can stay in and…" Harvey said his voice trailing off as he kissed from her chest to ear.

She bit her lip as he nibbled at her ear before grinning as Harvey pulled her in closer.

"That sounds amazing but my dad will be in town, we are doing lunch-"

Harvey pulled back before sighing and flopping onto his back

"No, no" Jessica said pulling at his t-shirt in protest that he had stopped.

Jessica signed as silence fell over them. "what now?"

"nothing," Harvey said tiredly pulling a pillow over his face.

"maybe, you should come to lunch, so that every time I mention my father you don't shut down"

"shut down?"

"Are you still angry about what happened at Christmas?"

"for 100th time there isn't an issue Jess, that was 5 months ago"

"you know what, you're right"

"if you have something to say, say it" Harvey pushed the topic

"I don't want to have this argument with you, that seems to be all we do" Jessica said getting up from the side of the bed.

"let's get into it, you have clearly got something on your mind"

"Okay, let start with anytime I mention us doing something remotely related to our families, we get into a heated discussion. First, it was you don't what to spend time around your parents, then when I invite you to an event in New York, you have to mention you're not a charity case or you will be at work"

"Well unlike you I have to pay for my tuition, I don't come from a privileged background"

"I understand that, the concept of work isn't foreign to me, but you can't avoid spending time with me because my family will be around"

"that's not it"

"it is! and that's my point. It hurts that don't want to spend time with me when my family are around and then you won't tell me why"

"your reading too much into this, I don't even want to spend time with my own family"

"I can't control how you choose to interact with your own family but I can with mine and you're choosing to avoid them, which isn't going to work for me, you are going to have to tell me what the issue is"

"You really what to know, okay. Your father the great Alan Pearson has deemed me an unacceptable candidate for his daughter. I don't fit the criteria"

"so what? You don't think you couldn't have told me this?"

"I don't want to drive a wedge between you and your father, a man you have idolised your entire life" his frustration beginning to show.

"I'm under no illusion of who he is and instead of letting me deal with him, you decided to create a wedge between us?"

"I didn't want to ruin the relationship you have with your father"

"and you won't! I'd have respected you more if you hadn't lied to my face"

"you would have wanted me to tell you he thinks that I'm no good for you, that I'm only holding you back and for me to leave you? "

"Yes! So, we could talk about it. instead of me spending the last 5 months justifying myself to your every insecurity"

"insecurity? I am not insecure" Harvey said taken aback

"you don't trust me! You think I'll leave you for an idea my father put in your head. You didn't trust who I am. If I had wanted a to be taken care of, I wouldn't be here"

"and there it is, you don't think I'm capable. That's the only difference between me and Quinton"

"no, the only difference is that you care about me, not the idea of me but who I am. And that is why I am with you. I don't want to be placed on some shelf as a trophy or an accessory to your life. I wanted someone who I could grow with"

She paused

"I don't want this to get in the way of our relationship, but you both have to find a common ground. And I'd like that to be as soon as possible"

"Jess I can't be in the same room as that man right now"

"that man, is still my father and I know you feel a sense of relief getting it all off your chest but if you two don't reconcile this then what are we doing?"

"what are you saying?"

"you're asking me to choose, and I can't. I don't think it possible to tell you how much I love you and whether losing you or my family would hurt more but I can't lose everything, my mother, my sister who is my best friend, my father who was my superman for most of my life and these relationships are irreplaceable"

"and I am?"

"no, I'm-"

"just looking for an excuse to end things?"

"I don't want to end thing, but we can't keep arguing about the same shit and expect it to change, when you're not willing to compromise!"

Harvey scoffed "I compromised on everything else for you and this one thing, you're giving me an ultimatum"

She furrowed her eyebrows in disagreement "what exactly have you compromised for me?"

"I spent the beginning of our relationship giving the time and space because you refused to admit you love me"

"and why do you think that is Harvey, you have the ability to break my heart. Which is what you are doing right now!"

"so, you're done?"

"I didn't say I was done, but I won't choose"

"and I will not be backed into a corner!"

"you're not, nobody is keeping you here if you don't want to be here!"

"Looks like you've made up your mind" Harvey grabbed his stuff ready to leave

"If you walk out that door there is no going back"

Harvey left the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

A few days passed and they hadn't spoken. Harvey had decided he was going to break the ice. Their arguments tended to get pretty heated, but they normally worked it out that same day, this time had been different that was for sure.

Harvey cleared his throat leaning against the table Jessica was sat at in the library.

"Jess" he began

Looking up from the notes she was making to see Harvey stood In front of her, she glanced at him before continuing to write her notes.

"Jess can I just speak to you for a second?"

"About what?"

"ssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" a very frustrated student said pointing to the silent area sign.

"About the other night"

"there's nothing to talk about"

"Can you just hear me out"

"I'm busy" pointing out the work she was in the middle of completing

"shhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Can you leave, before you get me kicked out"

Harvey pulled out the chair and sat down

"what are you doing?"

"waiting"

Jessica sighed before getting up and walking to the entrance of the library, to which Harvey followed.

"I-" He began

"No. Me." Stopping him mid-sentence "I meant what I said, Harvey. You can't just behave like a child, leave and then expect me to get over it within a few days"

"Don't you think breaking up is a bit drastic?"

"Drastic? You suggested it, as a matter of fact, you made the decision when you walked out"

"so, you're over us because you seem to fine?"

"What do you want from me, Harvey? to cry. Because that's all I've done for the past 3 days"

"Jess" his voice soft as he took a step forward in an attempt to comfort her.

"Please don't"

"I don't want this to be the end"

"I don't know where we can go from here. You aren't willing to compromise or as you put it "I will not be backed into a corner"

"I could have handled it better for sure but so could you, you practically said, you wouldn't fight for us"

"Harvey I can't do this right now" she stepped past his heading back into the library.

"Can we just talk about this?"

"We're not happy Harvey! and I'm tired of fighting about the same thing, over and over again" silence fell over them.

His voice soft "okay I hear you" he pulled her into a hug before kissing her on the forehead.

Harvey watched as she walked back towards the library.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few attempts at remaining friends and falling into old patterns during Jessica's final year at Harvard, they came to the conclusion it was best to go their separate ways, which was made a lot now Jessica had moved back to New York once she graduated.

She had lived with Toni and Michelle for around a year after graduating and 365 days later a lot had change causing them to all moved out. Toni had pursued a career as a prosecutor, Michelle now working in politics and was newly engaged to Quinton's best friend Derik. As for Jessica she had landed her job at the top law firm in New York and was newly single after dating Quinton over the last year. The had split up because of the distance, he had started working for doctor without borders and would have been gone for over a year in different third world countries.

Six months had passed, and she still wasn't dating, work had been hectic but if she was honest with herself, she didn't want too, feeling she needed a break, time to herself especially since she had entered into a relationship within a few months of after breaking up with Harvey and completely sidestepping the emotional work she needed to do to get over him. Nevertheless, she told everyone that men 'are a distraction and right now I want to focus on my career'.

As for Harvey, during his final year at Harvard Law, he has sustained a casual relationship with Scottie and thoroughly enjoyed his last year of freedom. After graduating he started working at Ashton & Langley, Gordon Smitt and Van Dykes main competitor. This job paid very well, and he managed to save up and move out of his parents' home, it wasn't extravagant but was good enough. He had put all this time and effort into work which led him to a major promotion at work becoming one of the junior associates.

Jessica stood looking at herself in the mirror, a towel wrapped around her, her hair wet wrapped in a curly bun on top of her head. She stood looking into her closet before pulling out a few outfit ideas. She checked out her outfit in the mirror, a black close fit dress, with her hair up. Was it too much? this was more low key? Well, nothing with Toni was ever low key but Jessica still changed her clothes multiple times before settling for her first outfit, the figure-hugging black dress. She checked the time 'oh shit' it was 8.55.

"late as usual?"

Jessica rolled her eyes with a smile before hugging Michelle "it's 9:15 I'm only a little late. Toni's not even here yet"

"now she is always late" they both laughed

"we may as well get a drink while we wait" she said before heading to the bar.

"Jessica Pearson" she turned around to see an ever so handsome and charming man stood before her.

"Harvey" a flirtatious smile pulled at the corner for her mouth as she uttered his name

"It's been a while"

Toni finally arrived hugging her sister and then taking a seat

"where is jess"

"gone to the bar to get us some drink but I think she got distracted" pointing to Jessica and Harvey.

"well this is going to be a very messy night"

"I hear you are at Ashton & Langley"

"I think your firm could be in some real trouble now I've joined, maybe I'll see you in court"

"maybe, but are you prepared to lose?"

"I never lose"

"as I recall-"

"Jefferson cheat"

"sure" a smile on her face

"so, what brings you here"

Jessica pointed over at Toni and Michelle, who gave a wave back

"girl's night?"

"yeah," Jessica went to hand over her card.

"it's on me" offering his card to the bartender

"Thanks" she said popping her card back in her clutch

"anything for a beautiful woman"

"good night Harvey" as she took the bottle of wine and three glasses back to their table.

Jessica came back to the table drinks in hand and was met with very judgemental expressions from her friends.

She rolled her eyes "what?"

"nothing, just see you've caught an old fish" Toni said flashing a glance to Michelle

Jessica lightly laughed "No, but I have to admit he looks good"

"Does he? or is that 6-month dry spell, starting to stir" Michelle questioned

Ignoring her friends Jessica finished pouring their drinks and lifted up her glass "tonight is about celebrating our friendship, future weddings, and promotions. Last but not least to get slightly drunk, Cheers"

They lifted up their glasses and with a clink, the night had begun

To say the night had been messy was an understatement, they definitely had a few too many. Moving to the bar where all the associates at Jessica's law firm were hanging out and spent the night dancing away and laughing more than they had collectively in a year. As the night wound down, they bumped into a familiar face. He stood tall infringing on her personal space.

"Having fun?"

Jessica lent back slightly to find was non-other than Harvey Specter invading her personal space.

Jessica looked him up and down "Are you following me?"

Harvey laughed "I think you will find, you're the one who is following me"

"Yet here you are approaching me"

Toni and Michelle rolled their eyes, it was time to gives these two a moment. "Jessica we are going to the toilets, don't move we will be back"

She nodded.

"what do you want Harvey?"

"you," he said passing her a cheeky wink

Her posture still stand-offish as she laughed

"Always a charmer, but whatever you are thinking it's a bad idea"

He put his hands up "okay no more flirting"

"you ready?"

They left Harvey on the side of the dance floor as they headed outside to call a cab.

"hey, jess" he jogged as he caught up with her. "I'm not ready for are night to stop here"

Her friends already in a cab. "so, no flirting, I can do but we should catch up"

She smiled "and this can't wait till a later date"

"you're telling me, that if I call you, you would answer?" he gave her a knowing look

"Jessica!" they call from inside the cab.

She looked between her friends and Harvey, she knew exactly what their night would entail of she stayed with Harvey but at this point, she didn't care.

"you guys go ahead"

"mmmhuh, don't do anything I would do"

Jessica looked at her puzzled. "and what is that"

Michelle laughed. Toni hit her arm before turning around. "okay don't do anything Michelle wouldn't do."

"I won't"

"love you jess"

"love you guys" she waved as the cab drove off.

She spun on her heel to face Harvey, who had a shining smirk on his face.

"so, where to next?" she questioned

"Take a walk with me"

"These aren't exactly walking shoes" he looked down to see her 4-inch stilettos.

"then take a ride with me"

"where?"

"you really like to be in control, don't you?"

A smile on Harvey's face as he hailed a cab. Once he gave the cabbie his address.

"so, your place?"

"it a great place to drink, smoke, talk"

They played their game of cat and mouse until they reached Harvey's apartment. He closed his apartment door and the game was on.

"seeing anybody?"

"no. You?"

"nope. A woman like you, completely single?"

"I thought you weren't flirting?"

"we've been doing that all night"

A couch between then. Her fingertips traced the back, with every step he took towards her she took one back.

She nodded her head "mmmh, we have haven't we, but I thought you just wanted to talk?"

"if I just wanted to talk, I would have settled for your number, and if you only wanted to talk you wouldn't be here" she stopped in her tracks, both of then standing behind the couch.

"is that true?"

"you want exactly what I want, no?". He walked towards her slowly backing her towards the wall. "Just admit it" his word quiet and tantalising. She knew exactly what she wanted, taking her time to pull him in closer till her back met the wall with a small thud then kissing him, he inched is as close as they could. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Jessica's hand roamed through Harvey's hair the other lay on his shoulder as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He lifted her up letting her wrap her legs around him. he carried her to his bed. He pulled up from the kiss standing at the base of his bed to pull off his top. Perfectly tone shoulders just the way she likes it, with perfectly toned abs.

"I see the breakup worked in your favour"

He smirked watching her eye his body.

Saturday morning light cut through Harvey's blinds waking Jessica. Sliding from Harvey's embrace she picked up her clothes putting them on as she followed the path of clothes, just as she grabbed her purse, he rolled over noticing the empty space next to him.

"leaving so soon" Jessica froze then pivoting to face him

"Stay we didn't get a chance to catch up"

"I think we caught up enough last night"

"I mean an actual conversation"

"I need to shower" she said lining up her excuses

"you can shower here"

"I don't have any clothes"

Harvey tossed her one of his shirts some socks and a pair of new boxers.

After a weekend of sex in the confinement of Harvey's apartment, it was time for Jessica to leave and put on her own clothes. Leaving in a rush after spending far too long at Harvey's all she could think about was the case she had to flip through before Monday morning came, leaving left her purse in a rush, she paid the cabbie with the cash left in her clutch.

She slumped down in her couch realising she hadn't taken Harvey's number. Looking at her watch she got up starting on her work. Morning soon rolled around and Jessica found herself scouring her apartment for cash, managing to find $40 which would get there through the day and to Harvey's.

Harvey woke up chipper as usual and stumbled across Jessica's purse, he opened it to find her business card tucked away. Smirking at his chance to see her again.

Glad her day was done Jessica headed out of the elevator, to her surprise there Harvey was standing in the lobby of Gordon Schmitt and Vandyke.

"I believe this is yours"

She smiled taking her purse back "Thank you, I was just on my way to get it"

"you look good"

"no"

"what?"

"Whatever you are thinking"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out. on a date?"

"nope" walking past him and through the front doors

"Just like that"

"Just like that" she smiled, facing out into the street looking for a cab to hail

"care to elaborate?"

Jessica faced him "listen the sex was good and-"

"Great" Harvey corrected her

"Great but we don't work well in the confines of a relationship"

"I beg to differ"

"We were great friends and great lovers"

"ergo a great relationship"

"no because when we put the two together it didn't work, I couldn't commit to time and well you, you are stubborn"

Harvey clutched his chest "ouch"

She rolled her eyes

"Okay how about this we stay great friends but with the benefits of a relationship"

"what?"

"think about it sex with no strings attached"

"and how would that work?" finally hailing a cab

"We would hang out, have sex without the baggage of a relationship"

"and if I say yes what are the ground rules?"

"that's the thing there isn't any"

"There is always some ground rule," she said getting into the cab

Harvey lent on the open cab door

"you tell me"

"Good night Harvey"

He bit his lip "good night jess"

It had been two nights since Harvey had proposed the friends with benefits idea to Jessica and he hadn't heard a word since so he took the hint that it was a no, he understood why, with them two it was never simple, there was guaranteed to be strings. But just as his confidence wavered, he heard a knock on the door.

Jessica had been busy the last two night and if she was being honest was 50/50 with the idea. On the initial night of his suggestions she weighed the pros and cons, the cons heavily outweighed the pro's, she could help the feeling they were playing with fire but it had been all she could think about, this was magnified by the corporate jackasses that were hitting on her at the gala or whatever it was she was attending for work, she realised there was someone she would rather be with or would rather be doing than stay here for a minute longer. As the night wound down to a point where Jessica felt she could leave, she made a B line for his apartment and before she knew it, she was outside Harvey's door.

Harvey let her in and before he could speak Jessica began

"here are the ground rules, no staying over for more than one night in a row, if you start dating someone else this has to be over before you sleep with them okay that one is key, I don't share"

Harvey smirked

"and although this is a casual sex thing, if I'm busy, I'm busy, understood?"

"understood"

Jessica took off her coat revealing the dress she wore to the gala.

"that's quite a dress"

A beat before Jessica Harvey practical pounced on her, the kissed and suck as they make there way over to Harvey's bed and well you know how the rest of the night went.

* * *

*** 6 weeks later ***

Harvey rang Jessica's doorbell before knock, energised from dinner with the Law firm from England. She rolled her eyes getting from her bed, only having fallen asleep 2 hours ago after waiting for him to come by.

"Were you asleep?"

"no, I was wide awake clearly" sarcasm in every word, she left him at the doorway and sat down

"okayyyy" Harvey said as he walked in. "know I'm late but I brought food from the restaurant" unpacking the food.

"Harvey I'm tired you were supposed to be here 4 hours ago, you said you would be here at 11pm"

"I know but you know the Executive from London who is offering a year-long internship, he wanted all the candidates to eat with him, so he could get to know us, and if my charm worked I think I'm definitely in the running"

"that's great Harvey but you could have called to cancel, I stayed up till 1am and I have to be up at 5"

"That's no different to every other day"

"I have an important meeting tomorrow, if I land this client, I'll get the promotion I've been killing myself for"

"so… no sex then"

"you guessed right"

"You seem pissed"

"of course, I'm pissed, I have responsibilities Harvey I can't just sit around waiting for you. I'm asking you to show a bit of consideration, waking me out of my sleep, would not be the first step"

"Jess, I apologised, I brought food, I came all this way for you" Harvey said putting on his charm as he pulled her in towards him.

"no, you came all this way for sex. Which isn't a problem, we established what this was weeks ago, but you can't just knock on my door at 3 in the morning"

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"For you to leave, so I can go back to sleep"

He sighed "I was just trying to do something nice because I was late"

"and that's great Harvey but the last time I checked you aren't my boyfriend, so you don't need to make it up to me"

"you know what, you're right" he picked up his jacket "same old same old with you, I should go"

"And what's that supposed to mean"

"nothing"

"If you've got something to say, say it"

"you're looking for any reason to argue with me"

"I waited for two hours and took the hint you weren't coming, then to be woken up 2 hours before I have to be up for work!"

"and you haven't cancelled on me before?"

"you didn't cancel, you didn't say anything, had me sitting around like an idiot"

"you're being a bit dramatic, anyway what about last week when I was stood outside your apartment for half an hour"

"you wanna compare 30 minutes to 2 hours?"

"no I'm just saying we both made bad judgement with time for our careers, but mine is somehow worse like you don't compromise dates all the time for your career and now I'm doing it, it's unacceptable"

"All you had to do was call and say you couldn't make it, instead of rocking up at 3am"

"Valentine's day?"

"Oh my god Harvey, I forgot onetime"

"You're also forgetting when you ended our entire relationship because I didn't give to your ultimatum"

"I broke up with you?! You're going to have to refresh my memory there Harv, I recall you walking out"

"And when I came to talk to you about it, you shut me down, you were always running from us!"

"running? how was I supposed to choose between you and my entire family!"

Her voice echoed in the pure silence that lay between them

"I don't think this is going to work, and I can't fall in love with you again only to get my heartbroken"

Harvey nodded "I think you are right Jess", his pace slow as he picked up his stuff and left.


End file.
